Last Kiss
by IceMirage
Summary: One-shot of Percabeth for the song Last Kiss


**Hey guys,**

**Since today was July 9th, I was listening to Taylor Swift's awesome song Last Kiss. That song just gives you the feels, you can just feel her pain. :'(**

**Also, I changed some of the lyrics so it would fit better :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson (soon, very soon though, if my plan works...) and I don't own Taylor Swift's awesome song, :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

I lifted my face and looked out the window, tears streaming down my face. I remembered it all too clearly. We were closing the Doors of Death and Percy just had to play the hero and be the one closing it from the side in Tartarus.

_The words that you whispered  
For just us to know_

I was the one closing it from the other side. Percy was making it hard for me to just let him stay in Tartarus. I was pleading and crying for him to stay. What broke me was when he looked at me with his beautiful sea-green eyes, showing sadness underneath the surface, he said, "I love you."

_You told me you loved me_  
_So why did you go away?_  
_Go away_

He said he loved me! Shouldn't I be enough for him to stay with me, with his friends, and with his family! I remembered his pained expression when I kept on telling him to stay with me.

_I do recall now the smell of your hair  
Fresh from the showers  
I ran off the ship_

I remember seeing Percy after what seemed like eternity. He looked confident, but then that changed when he saw me. I ran off the Argo, and jumped into his arms, since I had been missing him like crazy.

_That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

I just took in all of Percy, him just hugging me. His heartbeat settled me down, he would always be able to make me calm.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

But now, Percy's gone, alone and maybe dead in Tartarus. I just sat in my room, wearing his clothes, not wanting to let go of him yet. I hid my face, and started to cry again. I still don't know why I wasn't enough for him to stay with me.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Right before we close the Doors, I kissed him one last time, just wanting to live in that moment for the rest of eternity. But, he pulled away, and I was getting desperate, I didn't want to lose him. I jumped onto him, not letting go. Percy just comforted me for a bit, saying, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright in the end." Jason had to pull me away from Percy, I fought against him, but then Percy said, "Annabeth, I'm doing this for you."

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

He would always walk with confidence everywhere he went, always being the one to cheer everyone up. Percy would be the one reason I would do anything, if he wasn't there, I wouldn't want to go.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

When he met my dad, he was polite, he shook my dad's hand and he was just so polite to him.

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Whenever I would go on and on about architecture he would start to zone out, but sometimes, he just kisses me suddenly, reminding me to come back to reality.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

Sometimes nowadays, I would remember all of our times, always tearing up since I wouldn't be able to laugh at them with Percy. I would always wonder if he was thinking of me.

Of course he would.

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

I would always ask my friends, "How's Percy?" and then I would remember that Percy was gone... I just hope he's hanging on, thinking about nicer times.

_And I hope the sun shines_  
_And it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you_  
_You wish you had stayed_  
_You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I just hope that when he's thinking about better times, he thinks about why he should've stayed. I always thought that I was enough for him to stay.

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

The moment before the Doors closed, we both said each other's names, so we could then remember the other better. I had taken in his messy black hair, and his sea-green eyes. Gosh, they were the most beautiful thing, and that was the last time I saw them.

I just cried once more, thinking that I lost the love of my life. I thought we were going to be forever and always.

* * *

**How was that? I started to get teary eyed when I was writing it. It's not the best writing, so it might not get you teared up...**

**Listen to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, and you will hear the pain in her voice and you will see how perfect this is for Percabeth...**

**Peace Out**

**~IceMirage**


End file.
